


Dark Truths

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: Jamie has been missing for a year, subjected to horrible torture...her friends/team/family (the BAU team) scramble to find her. ReidxJamie (OC) Family connections: Hotch her father figure. Will tie into other stories later on with more background on Jamie. Give it a chance, I'm pretty confident it will be better than this summary.This function deals with trauma - sexual and emotional - reader bewareThis is an old and dark fanfiction I wrote a long time ago and published on FanFiction under the name Constellation Eyes. I have decided to move it here and I may resurrect it since I have been recently watching criminal minds again.  Chapters 1-7 have been roughly edited since their original publishing.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapters 1-7

Chapter 1: 

Jamie sat huddled in a corner. Freezing. Tired. Hungry. Sick. Hurt. Drugged. She had long given up hope that the team she once considered family would save her. She begun to realize that her makeshift father, Aaron Hotchner, along with the rest of the team had long since forgotten her. They had abandoned her…after all if they were going to find her in the last year, they would have done so already. The one thing Jamie knew was not true, or at least tried not to believe, was that her team, her family, were the ones behind all this. Were the ones that were causing her this pain, but she was slowly caving into the idea. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, the last time she slept longer than three hours, the last time she had any say over herself. She couldn't remember how it felt to smile or laugh, to act without fear, to live…

Spencer Reid sat staring at the desk next to him, the one where his best friend use to sit a year ago. In his mind, he replayed the video of her being kidnaped, reviewed every piece of evidence they had, and replayed their last conversation together. In truth Jamie was more then his best friend, she was the love of his life, Jamie just didn't know it yet. Spencer was going to ask her out on a date that night; he was going to walk her to her car like he did every night after work. Except for that night. That night as they were on their way out, his desk phone had started ringing, he was off the clock and chose to ignore it but as he was getting in the elevator it started ringing again and he went to answer it after asking Jamie to wait for him downstairs.

Reid pulled out his phone going to the last message from his friend.

Txt: Fr: Jamie: I will wait for you at my car, these files are heavy!

Cursing himself for answering the phone and not going with her, Reid had appointed himself the responsible party for Jamie going missing. Replaying the scene in his mind as clear as the day it happened, his stomach churning as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone who must have called the wrong number. He got off the phone and headed down; cleaning him self up as the elevator reached the ground floor. Reid was feeling sick remembering this part, in fact, that night when he walked to her car seeing her door wide open, engine and lights on files and purse dropped on the ground, her gun in the passenger seat and drops of blood smeared against the white paint of her GMC Terrain, Reid had been sick.

He recalled it ever so clearly. It was times like this where he truly did hate that he had an eidetic memory. He remembered numbly pulling out his gun and looking around not seeing her anywhere. He remembered calling Hotch, who always worked the latest, to tell him that his daughter, for all intents and purposes, was missing.

Reid was so engulfed in his memory that he hadn't heard his phone, Morgan walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid" Morgan gave him a slight shake "Reid the phone"

Reid shook his head before looking at the phone. "the phone"

"yea man the phone, you're about to miss the call," said Morgan feeling bad for spencer. He knew exactly where his mind was. It wasn't here in the BAU office, it was lost in a horrible memory that had taken place a year ago this very day. It was in the same place that everyone's mind was at. "Reid, the ph…"

"The Phone!" Reid quickly got up running to Penelope Garcia's office with Morgan close behind him. "Garcia! Do you have access to the phone records from last year?"

"I have access to everything Mr. Smarty-pants" quipped Penelope who was doing her best to pretend like she wasn't crying before the two men had barged into her office, trying to accept the fact that Jamie was still not home. She quickly typed in getting the records up. "What am I looking for?"

"go to my office phone, on June 28th and find the calls that came in at 8:37 and 8:40." Reid nervously twisted the watch on his wrist that he always kept off his skin, clasping it above his sleeve.

"Reid?" Morgan asked as Penelope pulled up the record "what's going on?"

"That call, it was the kidnappers I'm sure of it! Whoever called me that night had to have been working with the people that to Jamie!" Reid said almost panicked. "god I'm so stupid I should have seen that!"

Penelope looked up at Reid, then to Morgan, frowning "Reid, you can't know that for sure…" reaching out taking his hand "we all want her back Reid, but…"

"No. Don't you dare finish that!" Reid's voice cracked "But nothing! We all want her back AND we will get her back!"

"Okay Reid, okay…" taking a deep breath Morgan nodded to Garcia to find out everything she could on the number before pulling Reid out of her office. "take a breath Reid, take a breath, and let's go tell Hotch…" Morgan wasn't sure who was having a harder time accepting that Jamie was gone, he wasn't willing to give up looking himself and neither was the rest of the team, but they all knew the statistics, they also knew Reid and Hotch were in denial.

Chapter 2:

June 3

Jamie clenched her teeth to avoid screaming. She was already paying for making noise when she was not asked to. It was one of the rules she was told to follow, even though her captors made it nearly impossible to follow a single one. She couldn't hear what the men around her were saying, she was becoming dizzy from pain as they beat her and called her names. She felt her ankle snap, biting down hard on her lip to keep from screaming out at the excruciating pain. The world around her began to spin before it all went black.

July 1st :

Hotch had everyone gather so they could review the new evidence they had collected. They couldn't be certain if it had anything to do with their long lost friend but they were working with it.

"The phone number that called Reid that night was made from an Irish pub about 5 miles away from here." Penelope said as she pulled up pictures of the pub, "I did some digging and looked into the visitors that frequent the pub and found that a good 90% of them have ties to the Irish mafia, or mob, or whatever you want to call the Irish bad guys. I am not sure what that has to do with Jamie unless they just randomly picked her for …" Garcia trailed off mentally kicking her self because they didn't know what they were doing to her, or what they had done with her.

Rossi cleared his throat taking over the conversation before the team could lose themselves in what-if scenarios. "The Irish Mafia, like many other organized crime groups, has a long history in grudges, robbery, assault, drugs, prostitution, illegal pornography, human trafficking, and murder. The Irish mafia and the Italian Mafia do not particularly get along and I might be able to call some people I know to see if they have any idea as to what's going on with their rival."

"I don't see why they would target Jamie…we haven't come across these people ever, as far back as I can see Jamie hasn't either in her personal life, what's the connection here? " asked JJ who was getting frustrated.

Hotch pulled out a file handing it over to them. He knew this held sensitive information that he should have guessed was connected with his baby girls' disappearance. "This was my very first murder case as a detective, in it has every detail on how I met Jamie McConnell." Looking around the room Hotch saw a lot of different emotions staring back at him.

"Jamie McConnell?" Reid asked dumbfounded looking through the file first. He pulled out photos of a man and woman, both dead, both with obvious signs of torture; behind the rest of the crime photographs, which he passed around the table, was a document.

He started reading gout loud " Deckland and Mary McConnell were found murdered in their Los Angles home on August 12th 1997. The way the bodies were found match other bodies similar to those that were killed by members of the Irish Mob. Upon looking through the house detective Aaron Hotchner found a young child. The child was determined to be Jamie McConnell, age 5, daughter of the deceased. It was estimated that by the time detectives had arrived on scene they victims had been deceased for three days. It was later confirmed that the child had stayed in the closet during the duration of the murder and the days after. The child will be placed in a foster home with a new surname for protection."

The room was silent as the agents mulled over the new information on their friend. Every person remembering how Jamie never talked about her parents and didn't really talk all that much about her foster families either. In fact, when the topic of the family was brought up Jamie simply skirted the topic or talked about the Hotchners.

"So, we have a lead with some actual evidence." Stated Morgan "Now let's find our girl, kick some ass and bring her home."

Chapter 3:

It had been a long day. Jamie felt numb and exhausted; she craved the cool, damp corner of her dark cell where she some sometimes was allowed to sleep. Instead, her captors carted Jamie to different "parties" where she would entertain them however her boss ordered her to. She noticed what they dressed her in today was red, white, and blue and assumed it was some patriotic holiday today, probably the fourth of July but she didn't ask. She had given up asking questions or talking without permission… hell making any sort of noise without permission. She could still hardly walk from her last bought of punishment where they broke her ankle. Jamie was so tired, her body craved both sleep and the cocktail of drugs they had shot her up with so many times. She fought her body hard to stay awake as they drove to their next location, but she kept nodding off.

"Someone call the boss. She isn't going to make it the full day out... Let's give her a few hours rest, giver her the shot, and clean her up." He chuckled "We won't want a crashing, dirty girl for our party tonight." She heard the man say.

She knew this man well. Knew everything he liked and everything he disliked. She knew how he enjoyed punishing her in all sorts of ways. She even knew that for this kindness he was giving to her, a slave, she would have to pay. The price for this would be high but she needed it. She would pay whatever he asked of her later so long as she could have one hour of quiet sleep, where no one was touching her.

"Hey Hotch, we have a problem" Jamie started shaking hearing that name. "The chick is crashing, I don't think another injection is going to keep her up right now and it could kill her if we give her it now. Quinn thinks we should let her catch some sleep so she is ready to entertain them later."

Jamie's heart started to race. She had grown to fear the man on the other end of the phone. The one who was responsible for all her pain, she couldn't argue it anymore, couldn't fight to not believe it, her dad was doing this to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to calm down till she hears the man in the front seat start talking again.

"Yes sir." He hung up "were taking her back to the factory for some rest. Hotch says that we can let her sleep for a little while, clean her up, and have our own fun later. She earned enough money for him this morning."

When the car parked at the factory Jamie got out and slowly walked inside with Quinn. He led her to her cell, stripped her out of her "work clothes" and put her back into her usual old tattered shirt and panties. Once she was dressed for bed he pushed her hard into the ground, watching her weak body crash into the cement.

"Sleep. You have two hours, then your up and with us." He watched Jamie crawl into the corner before bedding down and gabbing her hair, yanking her head back to him, he kissed her cheek "Happy Independence Day" Quinn laughed as we walked out of the room, locking her in the dark.

It had been 3 days since they learned about his dear friend's true history. Since then it all became clear. They had quickly narrowed down where they believed Jamie was being held with the aid of Rossi's Italian contacts. The team took the jet to New York City and split up in groups of two at three possible locations where they might find their friend. Spencer sat at the window watching the old abandoned factory. A dark tinted SUV pulled up across the street at the factory he was watching pulling Reid from his thoughts.

"Morgan!" he called to his friend to come to see. He watched as the driver and passenger got out of the car, followed by the people in the back seat. Morgan and Reid watched them intently, making sure to snap pictures of the men. The two found it hard to believe what they were seeing; the fourth person was a girl wearing some skimpy Fourth of July attire. The girl looked weak as she walked getting pulled along by the man they would eventually know as Quinn, there wasn't a doubt in either of the men's minds. They found her.

"Jamie…" spencer whispered so quietly to himself before grabbing his phone calling Garcia while Morgan took more pictures "Garcia! Call everyone else! We have eyes on Jamie! Get them on the line now!"

Penelope was so excited that her friend was really alive, that they were going to get her, that even as quickly as she connected everyone it didn't seem fast enough.

"Got them! I got them! Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ you are connected to Reid and Morgan and me!"

"Guys! We found her! She is here! They just walked her inside the factory!" Reid said, his voice climbing higher as he was anxious.

Hotch spoke quickly, "Everyone gets there as soon as you can. Reid, Morgan you are not to enter until we get there and create a plan." He hung up before anyone else could argue. Grabbing his gun and his bulletproof vest he quickly made his way to the car with Rossi in tow.

"Ready to get your baby girl back?" asked Rossi trying to get Hotch to talk.

"More than ready. I want her home. I want her home tonight!" he took off when they were both in the car. Diving quickly to the apartments where Reid and Morgan had been placed.

Prentiss drove quickly as well, only slowing as they neared the location so that they would not attack attention. Taking a deep breath she looked at JJ "ready?"

JJ only nodded in response. She was worried about what state they would find her friend. She knew that getting her back was only the first half of the battle, the second half would be dealing with the psychological and physical damage that the youngest member of the team had sustained during her year in captivity.

JJ and Prentiss walked up the stairs and joined the rest of the team. They heard Garcia on the phone going over the blueprints of the old factory.

"When we enter, the likelihood that we will arrest everyone if anyone at all will be very small. There are two many exits. The goal here is to get Jamie out safely. We will find these people again later if we don't get them now and get Jamie the justice she deserves." Said Hotch.

Rossi looked out the window at the factory, "It would be better for us to go in when it's dark, so long as they don't take her anywhere. Someone should be watching for that at all times."

Morgan nodded taking up a post at the window while he listened to the rest of the group plan how they would enter and sweep the building. When the planning was done all they could do was wait. Hotch sat sating at the pictures that Morgan had taken of his baby. Seeing her dressed the way she was made Hotch's stomach churn. It was not something Jamie, his baby, would ever have chosen to wear on her own.

The other three agents went about filling their time in the best way they could, trying to sleep though it was hard to do. Spencer, who knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, sat in a chair reading a book he had carried with him since Jamie had been taken. She had bought it for him to read because it was one of her favorites and she desperately wanted someone to share in it with her. Whenever he missed her he read this book, and if he was honest, he missed her every seconded that she had been gone. So pretty much any of his free time was spent with reading this book over and over again so that when he got the chance they could talk about it as much as she wanted.

Quinn checked the time as he smiled to himself; it was time to wake her. He grabbed a syringe full of methamphetamine and walked to her cell. He laughed to himself, looking at her huddled up on the floor, she truly was pathetic to him and he really enjoyed making her life hell. For no reason at all. Squatting down beside her, he took her arm, found a vein, and shot her up fast.

Jamie's eyes shot open, her heart beat faster and her lungs were working overtime. Her eyes hesitantly looked up to look at Quinn then back down as fast as possible. No eye contact. She was never to make eye contact with anyone. Property didn't have the right to do that she reminded her self. Quinn pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek like he always did when he had something horrible planned.

"Tonight I'll let you come and enjoy the fireworks with us. You will be able to see them from the bed in my room" he gave a long pause "But only after we get you cleaned up. You are too filthy to be allowed into a bed." He told her, putting the choke collar around her neck, adding a leash. "I like this one better than the shock collar I used to train you with." Pulling on it hard, forcing her to grab her neck in response as the prongs push at her skin and cut off her air.

"Walk" he commanded her.

Jamie didn't hesitate to obey his commands; the reactions had become a natural response. She crawled after him, keeping slightly behind as he led her to the showers. She stayed on her hands and knees watching him from the corner of her eye as he turned the water on. He knelt down by her undressing her quickly before tossing her into the tub keeping a tight hold on the leash.

Jamie winced feeling the cold water against her skin.

"Go on. Wash up" he smirked watching her shiver in the shower.

Jamie slowly began to wash. In her head, she prepared her self for what was to come as she went through the motions numbly. She was happy that he wasn't participating in the shower like he had so many times in the past. He always made them so much worse. Quinn saw she was done and yanked on the collar making Jamie lean towards him as she clung to the collar trying to keep the prongs from cutting into her skin and choking her. It didn't work. Jamie felt her body go weak as she blacked out.

She woke up feeling sore. Jamie was careful to keep her eyes closed as she listened to what was around her. She could hear the three men, her stomach churned as she began to get more feeling back into her body. Jamie recognized the familiar sounds, smell, and feel of the man who wasn't talking with the others. She knew it was Quinn and that meant he would soon recognize that she had woken up. As if he had read her thoughts, she felt her head being lifted by a hard yank on her hair.

"Decided to join in on the fun, huh?" Quinn laughed as he kissed her cheek. "You have been out for a while and we didn't want to slow down the party to wait for you." He stated as he continued his assault on her body.

Jamie stared at a familiar comer of the wall, the one she always focused on in this room, trying to close her self off from the feeling of him. She made sure not to cry or make a noise as he continued. He was being more gentle than usual and she didn't want that to change. She didn't want to screw it up as they told her she did with everything. A big bang followed by some sizzles made her flinch, gasping in fear of what the noise was coming from.

You stupid girl, you may have just pissed Quinn off! Her mind berated her.

"She is still scared of loud noises I see" laughed a man who was watching them over in a chair. "I wonder what else we can conditioner her to fear, we have ingrained so many into her subconscious."

Quinn grunted his approval at her reaction, before he violently flipped her over onto her hands and knees, yanking her hair back hard again pulling her against him, "watch the fireworks, it's the closest to the freedom you will ever be."

Jamie's eyes watered as she opened them and watched the light show trying to not react to the sound each time one went off. She swallowed bile as she felt him release inside her as the firework show finished.

Jamie got through the next couple of hours without disobeying too many rules. Each time she did they took the time to give her the punishment she deserved. Quinn and the boys were done with her for the night. So they dressed her back into her clothes, that in all honesty no more than tattered rags, and took her back to the cell. After they left her, Jamie cried silently to her self until she succumbed to some much-needed sleep.

11:15 pm July 4th :

The BAU team was dressed in their bulletproof vests as they approached the factory. It was time to get their girl back.

"Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss, when we enter go left. Reid, JJ, and I will go right. Detain anyone you can, kill if necessary, but no matter what, we get Jamie." Hotch said before he nodded to Morgan to enter.

The team split, both clearing the hall and rooms as the checked for their safety as well as hoping Jamie would be behind one of the doors. Reid made his way to the staircase; slowly he walked quickly to the second floor. Upon seeing that Morgan was already checking that hall he worked his way up another level and proceeded in.

Quinn looked up at the security footage, "Shit FBI is inside! Get everything you can I'm going to get the girl!"

"No! they're almost to her! We got to let her go! We can get her back for the boss later!" said one of the other men as he grabbed as much video and documents of what they had subjected Jamie through into a bag.

The other man began wiping the hard drives of the computers after he copied all the information for them, "Let's GO!"

Quinn struggled to go after Jamie, his pet, he didn't want her taken but once he saw one of the agents pass by their door he had no choice but to run with the other two men as they worked their way down the fire escape.

Prentiss called out, "They are running down the fire escape. Three men. They don't have Jamie!"

Quinn Fired a shot at Prentiss who retuned fire missing Quinn but hitting one of the other men. She kept firing but Quinn and the other man were able to get into their car and drive off.

Jamie tensed hearing the gunshots but she didn't dare move. Her eyes darted to the door when she heard the knob turning. Reid slowly walked in seeing Jamie sitting on the floor, his heart pounded in his chest as he carefully walked up to her and knelt down.

"Jamie..." he saw the fear in her eyes as he slowly moved towards her, his heartbreaking as she scooted further back against the wall trying to get as far away from as she could.

Chapter 4:

"Jamie…" Reid sighed watching her. He kneeled to the ground and put his hand to his ear checking his comlink, "Guys, I got her. Third floor, 5th north facing room."

He extended his hand to Jamie as slowly as he could, "Hey, it's okay. Want to go home?"

Jamie watched him out of the corner of her eyes, too scared to really look at him. It's not really him. You are just drugged and you are hallucinating. He isn't here…remember last time?

Her mind replayed the last few times she had dared to believe she was being saved by her team. Each time she would either wake up and realize it was nothing more than a dream or she would just be hallucinating from whatever drugs they had given her. Either way, it always broke her heart when it wasn't really them.

No, its Reid…its him.. it has to be. Her mind kept arguing with herself as if she were talking with another person. Maybe it was some weird way of self-preservation when one was in a place as horrible as this. How can I be sure? Then she remembered. She and Reid decided to start learning Morse Code before she was taken, in case they could be ever in a situation where they couldn't verbally communicate. They would be able to tap on the wall or floor or on the hands of each other to figure out a plan.

Here goes nothing… she reached out her hand slowly and shakily till her fingers barely grazed the top of his palm. She began tapping and pressing very lightly.

Reid held still so he wouldn't scare her. He didn't pick up on what she was doing at first, but then it clicked when she repeated the same long sequence again. He smiled softly before he closed his hand around hers and slowly pulled her to his chest, "Yes Jamie. I do like pickles."

As Reid wrapped his arms around her he couldn't help but smile that she chose that. It was the first thing she had learned in Morse Code one day. She wanted to know something silly, so she learned how to ask if someone liked pickles. It was so like Jamie to turn something educational into something quirky. At least this was a way he could get through to her, to get her to trust him, and most importantly, it meant she was still in there fighting.

Reid slid his arm around her back and his other under her knees before he gently stood to hold her close. He could hear Jamie crying as she clung to him.

It's him. I get to leave. She took a deep breath as she buried her face into his shoulder. Then she saw him. Her body started shaking with fear as she curled her self into a ball trying to shrink away.

"Jamie what's wrong?" the genius asked watching her worriedly, looking up only to see his supervising agent.

Hotch rushed over from the door going to her, trying to pull her into his arms, "Baby, shhh it's okay I'm here. I'm taking you home."

She struggled to pull away from Hotch, she didn't have a lot of strength but she did everything she could to getaway. Both Reid and Hotch tried to steady her and calm her down but they couldn't. She kept thrashing forcing both men to lose their grips on the small girl. Jamie slipped from their arms and hit the floor; crawling quickly back to her corner. She didn't look at either of them as she sat there hugging her knees to her self. Jamie's heart pounded in her chest, her breathing became rapid, she was terrified.

"Hotch," Reid thought it looked like his boss had just been kicked in the stomach as he watched his little girl look at him with terror, "Why don't you wait by the car. Let me stay with her and I will bring her out, okay?"

Hotch didn't say a word as he walked out of the room pushing past everyone to get to the car. Usually, his face was stone, but the pain was written on it clearly for the rest of the team to view.

Rossi nodded to Morgan and the girls to collect any evidence they could before he quickly followed Hotch outside, "Hotch? What happened?"

"She is scared of me! I went to hold her! I wanted to tell her that she was safe now and she couldn't even look at me… she is scared of me, Rossi. Worse then scared, terrified would be a better word." Hotch spoke as normal as he could but his voice broke along with the pain he was feeling.

"We don't know what they did to her Hotch. She could have panicked for any number of reasons. But we will figure it out and when we do we can help her. All right?" he watched Hotch nod his head before he continued, "for right now let's just get Jamie out of here and let her adjust at whatever rate she is comfortable with."

Reid sat next to Jamie watching her as she slowly calmed down. He didn't want to put her into any more distress, so he just sat quietly, waiting till she would be calm enough to listen to him. As he waited Reid took note of her injuries that were visible to him. When he held her again he would make sure to be aware so he didn't cause her any unneeded pain.

"Hey Jamie," Reid started when she had calmed down enough, "are you cold? I brought a blanket for you."

He reached into his pack and pulled it out. Slowly scooting closer to her, draping it over her legs, only hesitating slightly when she flinched.

"Better?" he watched her, smiling when she barely nodded her head. He took her hand in his waiting to see if she was okay with that.

Reid is here, but he is with him. What if they are all in on it? Does it matter? Your going to be tortured here or you are going to be tortured there, at least this is better then what it usually is. At least Quinn isn't here. For now….

Her mind went back and forth not sure what to do. Everything had become so twisted, in the beginning, Hotch wasn't apart of it, but then they kept calling "Hotch". Maybe it wasn't really him on the phone…maybe they really are here to save me.

That was her final conclusion, she leaned her head against Reid's shoulder, she tensed waiting for punishment but it didn't come. Instead, Reid wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Even if it is all a lie…for right now, it's a nice lie.

"I'm going to pick you up again, okay?" he wasn't sure if she had nodded or not but she slid his other arm under her legs and lifted her up once more. His heart sank when he realized how light she was. He walked carefully out of the building, making his way to the SUV that Hotch wasn't in. Sitting in the back seat with her on his lap he waited for the rest of the team. He was happy they didn't call an ambulance. The last thing Jamie needed to be subjected to was a lot of commotion and loud noise.

JJ walked over to Hotch and Rossi, "Prentiss and Morgan are working on gathering all the evidence."

"Good. I will stay with them and meet you guys at the hospital. JJ why don't you drive and Hotch take one of the other two SUVs and go to the hospital as well. As her supervising officer you need to be there and as her father…even if she is scared of you, you need to be there." Rossi stated matter of factly.

"No, Reid can handle it I can stay and work through any evidence" Hotch half-heartedly stated, trying his hardest to appear normal.

"No. you won't be any help to us when all you will be thinking about is her. Plus we don't know what we are going to find. It would be better for us to comb the scene. GO." Rossi shoved the keys into Hotch's hand and pushed him in the direction of the SUV, "I got this Hotch."

Hotch nodded getting into the empty SUV and waiting for JJ to start driving.

JJ looked in the rearview mirror at Reid and Jamie before she started driving. What she saw both warmed her heart and made her want to cry. They had her. It would take everyone some time to really realize that, and it made everyone so happy that they were going to bring her home. She drove carefully to the hospital, every once in a while she heard a small whimper followed by sweet, soft words coming form Reid.

Reid held Jamie in his arms. He wasn't sure if she knew where they were headed but he could feel her body tense. "Shh, it's alright. You are safe. I am right here with you and I am not going to leave your side, okay?"

Jamie nodded, leaning against his shoulder. She was starting to relax and drift asleep on Reid's chest. He just watched her, wondering how she would react when they got to the hospital. He tried to think of ways that he would be able to help her through it but it wasn't something he could plan. The genius would just have to figure it out when they got there.

JJ parked near the side entrance of the emergency room. There was a small team of nurses and a doctor waiting with a gurney so they could immediately get started on Jamie. Reid got out of the car slowly doing his best not to wake Jamie up.

Her eyes shot open feeling the change in movement. She saw the hospital bed that Reid was about to lay her down on and she struggled to try to get away from it.

"Jamie, Jamie it's okay. The doctors are only going to help you. Please calm down" JJ tried to soothe her friend.

Reid frowned, turning his back to the bed he started rocking her slowly, "hey, shhh it's alright. I won't let anybody hurt you. I am going to be right next to you the entire time and I wont let go of your hand, but I need to put you on the bed so the doctors can make sure everything is okay."

"p-pr-promise?" Jamie whimpered about as softly as she could, then prepared her self for a blow from speaking out of turn.

"I promise Jamie" Reid smiled hearing her talk for the first time since they found her. He pulled her close in a hug, kissing the top of her head before he set her down gently on the gurney. He quickly took her hand in his and told the doctors that he would be staying with her the entire time.

JJ watched the doctors and Reid. She saw that they wanted to protest but one look at Reid's face made them all shut their mouths and continue on inside. It was very late, or maybe the correct term was early, 12:30 am early. JJ watched them head inside then motioned for Hotch to come with her. Together they walked inside and took a seat outside of the room Jamie was in.

Jamie held Reid's hand tightly as she nervously watched the nurses. A nurse went to Jamie and began to pull at the little bit of tattered clothing she had on. All the sudden she was no longer in a hospital, no longer holding Reid's hand, Jamie was being pushed onto a bed, her only clothes being taken from her as she struggled to escape.

"Stop!" Reid pushed the doctors off Jamie and picked her up cradling her close to him, "Jamie shh your safe. Okay? I need you to take a deep breath and calm down."

"No! PLEASE STOP! STOP!" Jamie screamed as invisible hands grabbed at her like a piece of meat.

Hotch and JJ ran inside the room hearing the distressed pleas for help. Hotch couldn't help himself as he ran to his baby girl and tried to calm her. It only made it worse. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and pulled away from both Reid and Hotch.

"Hold her still!" a doctor had come in with a big syringe, injecting it into Jamie's thigh.

Jamie's body went limp as the living nightmares faded away to a black nothingness.

Chapter 5: 

"Now lay her on the bed. She will sleep for a while now and we will get all of the testings we need while she sleeps." The doctor informed the men.

Hotch took Jamie out of Reid's arms, holding her close to his chest before he laid her on the bed. He took the hospital gown from one of the nurses and with the younger man's help they slipped Jamie from her tattered rags and into the gown. It made both of them so sick to see the marks that marred her body. Hotch pulled the blankets over her, kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

Reid however stayed by her side holding her hand. He made a promise and even though she wouldn't know if he walked away or not he had no intention of breaking that promise. He would stay by her though the next several hours of testing and would only let go of her hand when it would interfere with a test.

At the factory: 3 am July 5th

"Garcia, I'm sending back some hardware for you to sift through. They did a good job of whipping down the computer but I bet you can get it back." Morgan stated he wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Fine. How is she? Is she okay?" Penelope couldn't care less about anything else at that moment. She just wanted to know how Jamie was doing.

"Penelope, she is alive and at the hospital, other than that I can't tell you much more because I don't know. I will call you the second I get to the hospital and find out." Morgan promised as he continued to bag and tag evidence.

"Yea, okay. Keep me posted. I'm staying in the office all night long so don't hesitate to call" she said before hanging up.

Rossi had called the local police to come and aid in the processing of evidence. There seemed to be a lot of it and yet nothing that could tell them what happened for the last year. He supervised the long, grueling process and tried to be as objective as he could while getting an understanding of what had happened.

Prentiss walked into a room they had not processed yet. In there was a leftover box of pizza, a dirty mattress, trash, and chairs. She saw fresh fluids on the mattress and instantly realized what must have happened in that room not long before they came to save her. Emily felt sick to her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran as fast as she could out of the building.

Morgan saw her run by him and followed her out quickly; he pulled the hair back from his partner's face and just waited for her to gather her composure. Emily stood up, told the police of the room she wanted them to process for evidence then looked to Morgan, "I think we have done all we can here. Let's let the police finish cataloging evidence, they will mail all back to Quantico, we are all exhausted and worried and I think we might be in the way more then we are helping."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rossi walked out of the building to the two younger agents, "Morgan you are driving us to the hospital."

They all loaded themselves into the car and took off. They took seats next to Hotch and JJ and one by one the team had drifted off to sleep sitting in those uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Except for Hotch and Reid; both of them remained wide awake.

Reid had been with Jamie the whole time and he only let go of her hand when she had to go in for tests. It took them hours to run every one imaginable and tend to all of her injuries.

"Can you get your supervising officer? I need him to sign off on something since she is not awake." Said Jamie's attending doctor.

Reid nodded before making his way to the waiting room,"Hotch. They need you to sign some paperwork"

Hotch followed the younger agent down the hallway and took a seat in Jamie's room, "It's okay for him to hear what you have to say." He motioned to Reid who was already at her side holding her hand.

"We need you to sign off on a rape kit. Usually, we would ask her if she would want one, but seeing as she is incapacitated at the moment, the decision falls to you."

"Of course" He took the paperwork and signed off on it handing it back to the doctor. "Is that all? Have any of the tests come back yet? How is she doing?"

"All of the tests and exams are being processed I will have answers for you in the next few hours" the doctor glanced over at Jamie "She is stable for the moment and resting. I will notify you the second I have any news."

Hoch nodded before walking out to settle back into his seat. He knew in the other room they were examining Jamie and collecting any evidence they could if there was any; if she was raped. He was still hoping that she hadn't been, even though his experience and his gut told him otherwise.

Reid watched Jamie's face while the doctors collected evidence. He was so happy that she was asleep, not knowing how she would react to this part of the examination. He looked up at the monitor hearing a slight pick up in her pulse but the doctors hadn't noticed.

It's happening again…lay still… don't move…it's going to be over at some point… Jamie's breathing was becoming rapid as her thoughts registered the doctor's examination as unwanted touches.

"Jamie?" Reid pet her hair back leaning close to her, "Jamie you are in the hospital, no one is hurting you. It's just the doctors and I promise if you open your eyes that's what you are going to see."

Jamie barely heard Reid's voice over her own thoughts, but she focused on them. She felt groggy and desperately wanted to feel safe. Slowly she opened her eyes and squeezed spencer's hand.

"S-Spence…make them stop…p-please" She whimpered. She was trying to pull her legs to her chest but the nurse was holding them in place for the doctor.

Reid looked at the man conducting the examination who mouthed to him that he needed a few more minutes. Looking back at Jamie he pet her hair and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "They will Jamie. They are almost done; I need you to lie still for 5 more minutes. Can you do that?"

Jamie didn't mean to ignore her friend. She was going to do what he asked but she was still scared. Her heart rate spiked, her breathing became labored as she shut her eyes as tight as possible trying to shut out the memories that she felt creeping in at her with the doctor's touches. Tears escaped past her tightly shut eyes and slid down her cheeks as she forced her self to get through these next few minutes.

"You are doing great Jamie. We're almost done" the doctor told her, painfully aware of her discomfort.

Reid pet her hair as he whispered soft reassurances to her. He looked up when the doctor returned Jamie's legs to the table and bagged the last of the evidence he had collected.

"All done now Jamie." He told her, watching as she sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. The doctor didn't want her sitting up until they had all the tests back but he knew she was now deep in a panic attack and forcing her down onto a bed wouldn't help that.

Jamie rocked her self back and forth on the bed. She felt like she wasn't able to breathe, she wasn't able to think. Reid took the oxygen mask from the nurse and slowly walked over to Jamie.

"Hey, Jamie. Is it okay if I put this on you?" he asked her, not wanting to scare her anymore by forcing something on her.

Why is he asking me if it's okay? Does it matter? It never matters… just don't answer him.

Reid frowned at not getting answer before he slowly secured it over her head. He sat watching her, knowing it wasn't oxygen going into the mask but something that would help her relax and would probably put her to sleep. Her breathing began to slow and her eyes dropped low.

Spencer reached over gently laying her back down on the bed. He pet her hair back softly until she did fall asleep. Watching the now pale, thin, beautiful girl he loved sleep he thought to himself…

At least she is sleeping…

Chapter 6: 

Hotch looked down at the paper in his hand as the doctor went over it verbally. He wasn't really listing to the doctor, reading everything on the paper was hard enough.

Patient: Daniels, Jamie

Sex: Female

Age: 22

Height: 5 foot 4 Inches

Weight: 96.4 LBS UNDERWEIGHT

Injuries Sustained:

· Two broken ribs

· Shattered Right Ankle

· Broken Left forearm

· Multiple lacerations

· Sexual trauma

· Skull Fractures

· Concussion (s)

Blood Work Results:

· Low in all vitamins and minerals

o Top Concerns

§ Low Vitamin D

§ Low Calcium

§ Low Vitamin B

§ Low iron

§ Low Blood Sugar

· HIV Negative

· Methamphetamine in blood

· Malnourished and Dehydrated

· Elevated White Blood Cell Count; possible infection

Other:

· Low heart rate And Low Blood pressure

o Due to being underweight

Tests Run:

· Full Body MRI

· MRA

· Full metabolic Panel

· CT

· Ultrasound(s)

· Rape Kit

· X-Ray(s)

· EKG

· ECHO

· EEG

· EMG

Recommendations:

· Monitor for signs of seizures

· Monitor Concussion Symptoms

· Little movement for ribs

· Sleep with arm and leg elevated for broken bones

· Take antibiotics

· Increase body weight

· Take vitamin supplements

· Seek Counseling

· Keep lacerations clean and bandaged

· Return for HIV testing in 6 weeks and again in 6 months

· Seek help for drug addiction recovery, learn the signs of withdrawal

· Drink plenty of water

· Follow up with a general doctor as well as with specialist(s)

· Get plenty of rest

· Keep in a low-stress environment

He looked up at Jamie seeing her lying there gave him both comfort and broke his heart. He kept telling himself that at least the brought her home but his mind would always continue to ask why they couldn't have done it sooner, why he couldn't have prevented this in the first place. Looking at Reid's face as the younger agent listened to the doctor confirmed that Hotch was not the only one who was upset with himself.

"It will take a little while for us to cast her arm and ankle as well as check some other bandages and stitches. If you would like to go out and get something to eat or maybe get her some clothes for when she is up this would be a good time." The doctor told Hotch and Reid

"You mean you will release her today?" Reid asked hopefully.

"I wasn't intending to…" her caught the look on Hotch's face that told him Jamie would be leaving with them ASAP, "but I will talk with your SO and determine if that will be the case."

Reid nodded, turning his attention back to the fragile-looking girl whose hand he was holding. He heard Hotch excuse himself from the room and the doctor followed out quickly. With the other men gone, Reid laid his head down on the edge of Jamie's bed and fell asleep. He was truly exhausted.

" JJ," Hotch walked over to the young blonde, "can you and Prentiss go get something comfy for Jamie to wear…Pj's or something?"

She nodded catching a glance at the paper in Hotch's hand, turning to the doctor that waited to speak with the SO in the background, "make her casts purple if you can, preferably a swirl of light purple and dark, she would really like that…" she turned going to Emily and leaving quickly.

Chapter 7: 

When JJ came back she had her a grey t-shirt and a sweatshirt and purple PJ shorts. She walked back into the room where Reid and Jamie were smiling seeing them both. Jamie jumped when the door opened squeezing Reid's hand. JJ smiled seeing they made her casts a swirl of light and dark purple "I told them you liked purple… I hope that's okay." She said softly walking over "I also got you these. If you want to change"

Jamie looked to Reid almost as if asking for permission to accept them. Sighing he nodded knowing this was something they would have to work on. "Do you want me to leave and JJ can help you change?"

Jamie looked at him nervous not wanting him gone. JJ was quick to notice, "why don't you stay and just face the other way and we can pull the curtain closed. That way you are here but I can help her, sound good?"

Jamie nodded quickly. Spencer gave her hand a quick squeeze before getting up, closing the curtain, and facing away from the girls.

JJ smiled at the small girl reassuringly. She slowly helped her into the shirt and then into the PJ shorts. It took everything she had to cry not to flinch or react at all to the marks that marred Jamie's pale skin. "Alight, all dressed. Now we are working on getting you out of here so just sit tight and then we can head to the jet and get you home. Sound good?"

Jamie didn't know how to respond. It sounded great but too good to be true. She looked down at the clothes' eyes watering as she started to let herself feel safe, she hadn't realized she had started sobbing. Quickly Spencer was sitting next to her on the bed, "may I hold you?" he asked nervously that just doing it would feel like a violation.

Nodding Jamie leaned into his chest, she could feel his arms wrap around her. The tears would stop as she continued to sob into his chest. She didn't know why she was crying at this point but it felt good to her. It felt good to cry, to be held by someone who wasn't going to hurt her.

JJ watched the two for a moment before leaving and going to the team, tears in her own eyes. "S-she's dressed… let's get her home soon I think that is going to do her some good."

Hotch nodded in agreement going to the doctor for the release papers. He had talked with the doctor for an hour about letting Jamie out of the hospital. At first, the doctor was adamant but Hotch had promised that he would make sure he followed all the instructions to take care of her and at the first sign on trouble she would go to the hospital close to their homes.

"Here are all of her medications. And my recommendations for treatment which include therapy." The doctor said taking the now signed papers from Hotch.

"We will take good care of her, I can assure you of that." Said Hotch before going to Rossi. "I am going to head to the jet. I think for the time being its best if I give her some space. I'll sit towards the back and you guys can get her there and keep her in the front. I don't want to scare her anymore."

Rossi nodded, "it's going to get better, we will have her there soon." He watched as Hotch walked off going to the car that Emily was still in. "Morgan lets get the car, JJ wait for them?"

JJ nodded watching them walk out the door.

Reid smiled when the nurse came in with a wheelchair to say she could leave. In his arms was Jamie still crying but a little calmer, "hear that? We can get you home now? Isn't that great?" he was hoping she would smile at the news.

Jamie was numb. Home. She looked at Reid as the tears stopped but didn't give any reaction. She could hear him sigh as he helped her into the chair and started pushing her out of the room. She tried to pull her legs up to her chest but her cast was too heavy for her to lift, instead, she curled around her stomach closing her eyes. The lights were bright to her and the noises too loud, and the people, too many people around her. She felt like they could see everything that had happened to her just by looking.

"Shhhh its okay we're almost to the car," whispered Reid to her while he exchanged worried looks with JJ. "I am going to pick you up okay? Do you want me to hold you while we drive?"

Jamie started sobbing again but she nodded through the tears, the only thing she could think of that she wanted right now was him, when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest she could hardly keep her self from burying her face into his chest. She heard the car door shut, jumping at the sound, slipping back into a memory she wished was just a nightmare…

Jamie walked from the BAU office out to he car with a large stack of files. In her head she was thinking about Spencer Reid, how every night he would walk her to the car and talk, sometimes they would get dinner or coffee other times they would just say goodnight and go separate ways but every time he walked her to her car she had wished that he would kiss her. She bit her lip thinking about his lips touching hers, about his arms pulling her closer at the waist, it was all she wanted. She opened her car door to set the files in, she had texted him that she would here for him and was surprised when she heard footsteps coming to her car so soon. As she stood from her car she saw it wasn't Reid she tried to scream but the man grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the side of her car. Seeing blood across it before dragging her semi-unconscious body into his truck, "Drive!" the man yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Jamie? Jamie… shh, it's okay you are safe okay… see look around JJ is here and so am I, Morgan and Rossi are taking us to the BAU jet… and we're taking you home okay?" He looked up catching Morgan glancing back from the rearview mirror. They all noticed Jamie go stiff and her breathing pick up when JJ shut the door as they drove off. They didn't know what she was seeing anymore but by looking at her glazed over eyes they knew it wasn't good. Slowly she came out of the memory laying her head back on Reid's chest.


	2. Chapter 8

Hotch watched from the window in the back of the jet as the rest of his team pulled up. He had sat in a char that would be the most out of view for Jamie when they brought her in the jet. His heart felt like a stone in his chest knowing he couldn’t comfort or hold his daughter without causing her more pain.  
He looked down at the paperwork on the table. He didn’t want to look at the medical report any longer but it needed to get consolidated into a report. For a little over a year, his smart beautiful, little girl has been drugged, tortured, and raped. The biggest clue they had in finding her was the redacted information in her file that he had all along. How could he not have connected that sooner? 

Hotch shook his head and watched intently as the team filed in. JJ and Emily came on first and quickly started getting out blankets, water, and snacks so Jamie could have them if she wanted. Rossie came in next, stopping to watch Reid behind him as he carried her up the jet stairs, morgan stayed behind him in case he lost his balance not wanting either of them to get hurt. 

Jamie hadn’t moved a muscle since she had the flashback in the car. Her eyes darted quickly to look at something then back down to a fixed spot on the floor. Don’t let them see you look around. You’re not allowed to do anything without permission, and even then they’re bound to hate you and punish you. Stupid girl. 

Jamie was lost in her own mind. She didn’t notice that Spencer had sat down with her on the jet couch and was asking if she was comfortable. She didn’t notice the blanket JJ draped over her after asking several times if it was okay without an answer. She couldn’t see the shared glances between them and the hushed whispers of her friends worrying about her. 

Why would they be here to save you? You’re not even worth saving. You have been used in every way convincible. You are broken. Disgusting. Worthless. Every one of your friends was better off with you gone. 

Tears fell down Jamies face silently. Reid gently wiped them from her cheeks with such a soft gesture she could have imagined it. Even if all of what her mind was telling her. This seemed nice. For now. She felt safe. For now. She could at least sleep. Before she knew it she was out cold. 

Reid watched her sleep in his arms. Everyone watched her sleep. 

Rossi finally broke the silence, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the poor girl, “We need a plan. Where is she going to go when we land? Who is going to coordinate with NYPD? If this is connected with her parents, we need to understand why they came after her.” 

“I’ll coordinate with NYPD” Morgan stated flatly.

“Jamie could stay with me?” Offered JJ 

“No. Jamie is staying with me,” Reid said with more affirmation in his voice than they had heard before. “I was able to earn her trust when we got in...there. I am her best friend. I can keep her safe, I won’t let her out of my sight and if she shows any signs of needed medical care I will take her to a hospital. But she stays with me.”

Rossi nodded, “Anyone want to argue with Dr. Reid on that one? No? Okay. I want PD stationed outside your apartment day and night. Someone else should be there too in case Reid needs help, we can take shifts. Hotch - You need to bring us all up to speed on the McConnel case.” 

Hotch nodded, taking a look at Jamie, then focusing his mind on the case from 19 years ago.

“Mary and Deckland were former members of the Irish Mob, actually, Mary was formerly married to John Gilligan. With the help of Interpol, we were able to identify Deckland McConnell’s true name Deckland O’Conner, John Gilligan’s right hand.” 

“Are you talking about the John Gilligan? The drug kingpin?” Prentis asked. She had been undercover working to over through the Irish Mob what seemed like a lifetime ago but never made it that close. 

“Yes. Mary and Deckland must have fallen in love and wanted out. A pregnant Marry and her new lover boarded a plane in Belfast late one night using their new alias’ and came to the states. They settled in LA, and on March 19th, 1988 Jamie McConnell was born,” Hotch paused taking a breath. “They lived under their new alias and didn’t seem to have any problems. They lived a normal life, Mary a teacher and Deckland worked in a bar, they lived within their means. Well actually they loved well below their means, not only did they run off together but they stole a large amount of money Gilligan and put it in their daughter’s name.” 

“We assume Gilligan found them. We never found out how. They broke inside the house one day, Jamie hid in a closet that had a false back and supplies in it and a small hole she could peer through. They were prepared for this if only to keep Jamie safe. She saw them beat and murder her parents and never left the closet until we arrived. After connecting the dots, Gilligan was not only after his money but his daughter we needed to protect her. We changed her name to Daniels, stuck her in foster care, and relocated her to Virginia so we could keep an eye on her. We had to move her several times, I had come to visit her every week since and when she was 9 I finally brought her home to stay with Hayley and me. The case was taken over by Interpol and the CIA, I never heard anything on it again.” 

Reid watched the girl in his arms sleep. She had been through so much and never talked about it ever. She looked fragile, she felt fragile, but he knew someone who had been through that and still came out smiling was much stronger than anyone could ever see. 

“So, she is Gilligan’s long lost child, and does she still have his money?” Rossi asked 

Hotch nodded. 

“We have the motive now. We just need to catch these men” JJ said as the plane began landing.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very dark chapter. Please read story warnings

Jamie sat in her dad’s office while he talked with the director of the bureau. She was anxiously waiting for the decision on if she would be added to the team. She had been an intern for them for the last year and she had proven herself useful on many occasions. While she spent very limited time in the field and did not have her own agent badge and gun, Jamie was responsible for cracking some of the BAU’s cases over the last year. 

She fit in well with the team. She was smart and shy much like Spencer, actually they more in common than anyone on the team. Both of them were geniuses with IQs above 180, both had PhDs before they were 18, the only difference was Spencer studied hard sciences - Chemistry, physics, etcetera, while Jamie had chosen Psychology and Criminology. The team had taken to calling them the twins. Often finishing each other's thoughts and sentences, dancing around each other on a case as if they could read each other's minds. 

Jamie was so eager to join the BAU in her adoptive father's footsteps. She had trained with him on weekends to stay in shape and he taught her how to shoot a gun. She was ready, at least she felt ready. Her dad poked his head into his office and waved for her to follow. She did, playing with the lace gloves on her hands, a nervous tick. She followed him into the round room surprised to see everyone there, “Do we have a case?” 

The team laughed, stepped to the sides so they were no longer blocking the table to reveal a congratulations cake. They knew she was going to get in. She was too much of an asset despite her age and father to not let her on the team. 

“Welcome to the team, Jamie!” Penelope squealed. 

Jamie beamed, “Oh my goodness! Really?!?! Thanks!” 

“The new youngest member of the team!” Spencer said. 

“Awe are we jealous she broke your record?” Elle Greenaway teased him. 

Morgan smirked, “Reid is just excited to not be the baby anymore. Isn't that right, Kid? 

“Don’t listen to them Jamie, you earned this,” JJ said cutting the cake for everyone. 

“Our team is becoming a mouthful of titles, but I am happy to be introducing another doctor when we are out in the field,” Giddeion said matter of factly, though you could see a bit of a smile.   
Jamie lay there with her eyes closed going over that memory in her mind. Gideon and Greenaway had since left the FBI. They couldn’t cope with the darkness and the legal loopholes that let people slip away. She wondered if they were right. She had grown to really love the newer team members, Rossi was a common author among her massive book collection and 

Emily, well She felt like a sister. All the girls felt like sisters to her, Emily feeling like the oldest, the one who needed to protect the others. JJ and Garcia felt like the middle sisters, and she was always the baby sis. She missed girls' nights with them. 

They are going to find you. Dad, Spencer, the team. They are going to find you. 

Jamie blinked her eyes open slowly. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. The blow to her head was throbbing and she felt the dried blood on her face. 

Looking around she realized she was still in an SUV. She was in the back middle seat between two men, one of while she had been laying on. 

Her shoes had been taken off her feet, to keep me from running she thought to her self. Looking around to see if she could figure out where they were going she ended up locking eyes with the man next to her. 

His dark brown eyes were almost black and matched his hair well. He was clearly fit, he smirked at her. “Top of the mornin’ to ya Darlin’ he said in thick Irish accent. Nice of you to join us.” 

"Hey, Collin pull over at the next motel. I think it’s time we get some rest. It’s a long drive ahead of us he winked at them." 

Okay. You can figure this out. You left the office at 7 pm-ish, it’s now 11:45 pm. 4 almost 5 hours. You’ve been unconscious for a long time. You probably have a concussion. You can still do this. Figure it out. 

Her vision was too blurry to make out any of the Highway signs as they pulled into an isolated motel. 

“Mitchel, James you go in and book two rooms. Adjoining doors. Make sure to pay cash and pay the extra fee. Collin let’s hang here with the little lady until we can escort her in” he winked at Jamie. 

Okay, so he’s calling the shots. Noted. 

The men came back quickly and unlocked the door to a room, Collin got out of the car and stood guard clearly overseeing the scene. 

The man who Jamie had been laying on looked at Jamie softly, brushed a strand of bloody hair out of her face, “Darlin’ you're going to come with us inside there for the night. Without a fight or I’ll circle back and kill that nerdy little boyfriend of yours, and make you watch as I gut him like a pig, alright?” 

Jamie was too stunned to respond. Her head was foggy but she did understand she just couldn’t process it. She watched the man get out of the car then pick her up, “oh my Darlin’ you always hit the whiskey too hard on Fridays. Don’t you fuss, I got you.” 

Jamie let him carry her inside, the movement making her concussion more noticeable as the world span around their movement. She felt the lumpy bed beneath her and tried to focus on a spot to stop the vertigo. 

“Alrighty so there are 4 beds and 5 of us and since dear old pop promised me first dibs on the goods I suppose I’ll be sharing a bed with you tonight Darlin’” the man whose name she hadn’t learned yet smirked evilly down at her. 

It took her a moment to process what he was saying, “N-no! Please!” She tried to get up and run away. Her dizziness got the better of her and she started falling to the floor, before the man caught her. 

He sucker-punched her in the gut knocking the wind from her lungs and threw her face down on the bed. The other men sat around and watched smirking. 

She couldn’t breathe yet, didn’t have the strength to move as she felt the man's hands pull at her clothes. He had ripped the buttons in her shirt flinging the fabric to the floor. He grabbed her skirt and slid his knife down the seam splitting it off her body. 

She felt him on top of her from behind and struggled to get away. She really kicked and screamed as her bra was snapped off and her nipples hardened in the cold air of the motel room. 

“P-please don’t do this! Please!” She begged. 

The man laughed and Immated her, exaggerating how pathetic she sounded, “p-p-please! D-don’t D-do th-this!” He smacked her ass with as much force as he could leaving a bright red handprint on her. “Your ours now! Daddy said so Darlin” 

He ripped her panties down around her knees and took a good look at the rump ass in his hands. “Tell me Darlin’ how many cocks have you hosted in the henhouse” 

He probed a finger into her folds testing the tightness. 

“I- I'm a Virgin. P-please don’t do this!” Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to get away from him. 

“Looks like your eating fresh cherry pie tonight Quinn!” Mitchel shouted obnoxiously, his dick already out and in his hand watching the scene in front of him. 

Quinn. His name is Quinn, try and reach him. You know his name that might get you somewhere. 

“Quinn please don’t. I swear if you let me go I won’t say anything. I -I can pay you! Please!” Jamie sounded desperate, but her plea was met with the sound of Quinn unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants. 

She rolled over trying to get up but was quickly forced back onto her stomach by Collin. 

“Do you know what happens to women who talk back to men Darlin’? They get a good hiding” Quinn snapped the belt making a loud sound that forced Jamie to flinch. 

“Now I’m going to beat you with this belt 5 times and you're going to count it out, and then I’m going to fuck your good and hard. I’m going to deflower you like your daddy said I could. I’m going to make you scream my name and there isn’t a thing you or your friends can do about it, Darlin'.” Quinn clearly was a sadistic ass hole and that is why he was picked for this job. 

Crack 

Jamie screamed at the burn that was spreading over her cheeks. 

“Count. Darlin misbehaving will only bring you more punishment” he cooed at her bringing three hard smacks down over her cheeks and the small of her back. 

“Four!” Jamie screamed getting the message. 

“Ah ah ah, those were additional since you didn’t count the first time. We’re starting again.” 

CRACK

“One!” 

CRACK

“Two!”

CRACK

“Three!!” Jamie sobbed her ass was bright red from all the lashings. 

CRACK

“F-four” she sputtered 

Quinn brought his belt back high in the air and landed the hardest smack of them all.

“FIIIIIIIVE!” Jamie sobbed Into the pillow as Quinn pulled her hips up. She was on her knees face still down, check pressed against the musty motel comforter. 

“I’m going to enjoy this job” Quinn smirked as he slammed into her pussy till he bottomed out inside her. 

Jamie screamed. His thick member was stretching her too fast. She didn’t have a moment to catch her breath as he started thrusting into her roughly. 

“P-please! Please! Don’t!l” She begged to try to scoot away, “Stop” 

“That better be you begging me ‘Don’t Stop!’ or your next punishment will be worse.” Quinn laughed making sure his thrusts were deep, hitting her cervix hard each time. “Ohh what a tight cunt you have dear. Mmph!” he grunted. His thrusts continued on at a breakneck pace for some time. Jamie didn't beg anymore but made noises that sounded like music to Quinn's ears. 

He was getting close to cumming. Jamie's blood and fluids making it easier for him to thrust. She felt like sweet ecstasy for him. He hadn’t drained his balls in months while he planned out this job and now, now he was going to drop a payload into his job well done. “F-Fuck!” Quin yelled coating her insides with his seed. 

Jamie’s eyes widened. She could feel the cum shooting into her. Hot and sticky spurts. She closed her eyes trying to disappear into the mattress but his slow draining thrusts kept her in the present. The feel of their fluids dripping down her legs made her sick, and when he pulled out of her she felt empty. 

He rolled her over onto her back and spread her legs getting a good look at the devastation he caused the small girl. “I suppose it's your first time and you should at least be able to be rewarded with a good orgasm for losing that tight cherry Darlin’” 

He really just wanted to control her and humiliate her in every way. “Hey Mitchel come eat this cherry cream pie why don't ya! You've never turned down a dish of my sloppy seconds.” he laughed. 

Mitchel who had already jacked his dick off while watching his leader fuck the helpless girl was eager to join in the fun. He dropped to his knees in front of the girl and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed.

His tongue lapped up and down her folds finding her clit and circling it. Jamie flinched trying to pull her legs together to stop the new intrusion even though it didn't hurt like the previous. All she did was squeeze Mitchel’s head between her legs which kept him focused on her clit. 

“Thank me Darlin’ thank me and tell me how good it feels that I'm letting you cum” He lifted Jamie’s head and laid back in his lap so he could see her face. 

Mitchel gave her clit a good long suck and Jamie moaned, she didn't want to make this any worse for herself so she looked up at Quinn in the eyes, “I-It feels so good, Thank you Quinn!” she gasped out. After all the pain from the night's events, her body was caving into the pleasure, her kips began to buck into the second man's mouth and she could feel that she was on the cusp of something big. 

“Ah! Ah! Ooooh!” Jamie felt like she had lost control of her body. 

“Call my name Darlin’, call out my name while you cum.” he pet her hair almost sweetly. 

Jamie tipped over the edge, “Quin! Quin! Oh Oh OHHHH!” Her hips bucked over and over again as her sore vaginal muscles contracted tightly looking to grip the member that was no longer there. Mitchel lapped her up while she calmed from her orgasm then got up and went to wash his face. 

Jamie coming down from the high felt disgusting. She hated her body. She hated herself. 

Smack

Jamie recoiled from the blow to her head. “That will be the last time you ever call me by my name and look me in the eye! Do you understand?” Quinn demanded gripping her jaw tightly in his hand. 

Jamie was so stunned she kept her eyes closed and nodded her head in compliance. 

“Alright men, lets hit the hay, the rest of you can fuck her tomorrow.” Quinn scooted into the bed rolling Jamie onto her side and spooning up behind her wrapping his arms around his new pet. 

She laid as still as possible, crying softly into the pillow.


	4. Your New Home

Jamie felt the bed move as Quinn got up getting ready. She was stiff, her body hurt all over and she just wanted everything around her to stop. 

Don’t give up. You can escape this. Just pay attention and find your way out. 

Her mind struggled against her body which felt detached from her. Lifeless and cold. An empty shell. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower, Collin your turn, you other fellas can have the wee Darlin to go,” he smacked Jamie's tender ass and walked away.

Jamie laid still, her eyes closed hoping Collin would think she was asleep and leave he be. 

Colin dropped the boxers he had slept in and crawled into the bed behind her, he caressed her body gently rolling her over to face him. Jamie's eyes had over flown with tears. 

Stop crying and do something, you stupid girl! 

She felt his hands explore her, his lips kissing and sucking along her neck and chest. He was gentle, slowly he rolled on top of her positioning himself between her spread legs and teased her entrance. 

Jamie whimpered, “P-Please don’t” 

Collin sushed her soothingly then pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he pressed deeper into her. She was still tight, he slowly worked his shaft in and out of her, keeping their kiss deep and passionate. In his mind, the sounds she made were praises to him. She was worshiping his dick by letting him bury it inside her. 

This isn’t so bad. This isn’t so bad. Ow! Not so bad. You can take it. It’s okay, just let him finish and don’t anger him. 

Collin reached down while he slow fucked her and stroked her clit softly, “Relax babe, let me make you cum, okay?” 

Deep breaths, okay, Ah! Inhale. Exhale. Oh, God! It’s happening again. No. No. No! 

Jamie moaned into Collins' kiss unintentionally. Her body caving to his touches against what her mind yelled. Her hips bucked up against his as she tipped over that edge. 

Collin road her through the orgasm, slow and steady, once she was spent his hips bucked a few times with more force until he came. He grunted his satisfaction with a few more quick thrusts. His lips still attacking hers with deep kisses. 

“My good little girl, aren't you” he smirked, pulling away and heading for the shower. 

Quinn came out, fully dressed, slipping his gun under his shirt in the back of his pants. He looked at Jamie who was laying in the same position Collin had left her. On her back, legs spread, a perfect little cream pie in her hole.

“Don’t you look ravaged Darlin’,” he smirked, grabbing a spare t-shirt of his and her panties stuffing her into it. “You only wear what I tell you to. Got that? You don’t own anything anymore. Not your clothes, not your body, not your life. You're mine.” He squeezed her jaw so hard she thought it was going to snap. 

He released her jaw with a throw, knocking her off the bed and onto the floor, “Mitchel, James, get this worthless piece of ass into the car. We're out.” 

Jamie was once again sitting in the middle seat of the SUV. Collin had resumed his spot as the driver, but Quinn was no longer next to her. Instead, she had Mitchel and James. She didn’t look Quinn in the eyes but she knew he was watching her in the rearview mirror. She could feel his eyes on her. 

Breathe. Okay, maybe the goal is not to escape. Maybe the goal is to leave a trail. Or I don’t know, live? I think that sign said north. North to where. Ugh this concussion is going to be what gets you killed since you can’t focus on anything long enough to have a smart thought! 

No one could see into the car. Every window was tinted. 

“Hey Boss, mind if we have our road snacks yet?” he said smiling when Quinn nodded, “Finally. Hey little miss, it's time for you to eat!” 

Jamie looked at Mitchel, eyes widening when she saw him pull his dick out. She scooted away. She accidentally reached back into James' lap, her hand finding something hard. 

“Mmm just like that girl,” James smirked 

Quinn watched the terror in Jamies eyes from the rearview mirror as the two burly men in the back seat pawed at her. It took them moments to undress her. Quinn felt a surge in his heart rate watching Mitchell grab a fist full of Jamie's long hair and force her face down right in front of his dick.

“Time to return the favor,” the pudgy man said, “Open wide.” 

The position she was in gave James a perfect view of her ass and pussy, “Let me help you out there Mitch,” he chuckled and then slipped a dry finger into Jaime’s tight pucker.

Jamie screamed but not for long. Mitch took the opportunity to shove her open mouth down over his dick quickly cutting her scream into muffled sounds, he set the pace fuckign her mouth by yanking on her hair. 

James was still playing with her ass, working on adding another dry finger in, “Boss do you care if I take her ass first?” 

Quinn paused looking at Jamie in the mirror thinking, “Nah, break her in for me” 

“Copy that,” James started spreading the fingers apart scissoring her tortured hole. 

Ow! Air! Stop Please! Make it Stop! Daddy! Spencer! Please Please Stop! Air! I Need Air! 

Jamie struggled against them, she was about to blackout again, her body reacted to the desperate need for air and she bit down on Mitch hard. 

“FUCKKKK!” He let go of Jamie, tossing her head out of his lap. “You stupid fucking whore! She bit me!” 

Quinn smirked, “You're going to be a fun one to break Darlin’. I am glad to see you are so resilient. Good thing we have a couple more hours ahead of us for me to come up with your punishment.” 

Mitch was pissed. His cock had gone limp in his hands, “When this comes back up you will regret this.” 

Jamie was afraid but she was more grateful for the big gulps of air she was having. James pulled her into his lap. Her back pressed up against his chest she waited for James to enter her as the other man had. She could feel the head of his dick slipping around until it found its mark. 

“N-No!” James slipped the head into the tight pucker of her unsoiled hole. Pushing Jamie's hips all the way down to his balls. “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” OWWW! Please Please take it out please please please!” She begged. 

All the men laughed at her. James lifted her hips up and down thrusting up to meet her. His calloused fingers danced over her breasts pinching and twisting her nipples, before diving into her folds to seek out the little bean he wanted to play with. 

“Look whos slick and wet down here,” he teased as he played with her, “ someone is a little cock slut.” 

Jamie felt sick to her stomach. The man in her ass was not as thick as the others but he was quite long. She could feel the distention of her abdomen from here his dick was buried in her. James lifted and pulled on her hips making her fuck him for the next 20 minutes until she felt the ever-growing familiar sensation of his cock twitching. The warm feeling spread inside of her as he pumped his load into her.

She had talked to so many rape victims in her job. She knew how they felt, but now she could relate to it. She could relate to the shame, the embarrassment, the desire to just disappear.

When James pulled his dick out of her, he sat her down in Mitch's lap. She was numb. She felt Mitch playing with her but she was no longer processing information. Her mind had gone blank. Jamie didn’t make a sound when Mitch slipped his dick into her cunt, bucking underneath like a bull. She stared out the window of the car. At the people driving by who couldn’t see the torture, she was enduring int the car. When Mitchel finished they returned her to the middle seat. Naked and used she had no idea how much time had passed until they pulled up at an abandoned factory. 

“Welcome to your new home Darlin’”


	5. 11

The plane shook as it touched down, scaring Jamie awake. She was used to being scared and not making a sound or a movement. 

Spencer noticed her muscles tighten in preparation for fight or flight, or perhaps an incoming blow. “Jamie? Jamie, Sweetheart, it’s okay. We are back in Virginia alright?” He scooped her up carrying her off the plane. “I am going to take you home, okay?” 

Jamie didn't answer, instead, she looked around as Reid carried her from the plane to the SUV. She thought she would never see this stupid airport again. This airport that always carried them to the darkest places of someone's life, but she loved that it meant she was going to help someone. She just never appreciated the tarmac itself until this moment. 

Morgan opened the door for him and Spencer set her in the car gently, buckling her into the seat. She felt like everything was in slow motion. Reid got in next to her letting her rest on him once more. He actually wondered if he needed to be holding her more than she needed to be held by him. 

“Hey Kid, we're going with you. First shift.” Morgan's voice was affirmative leaving Reid no room for arguments 

It took them about 30 minutes to get to Reid's apartment and inside. Ried watched Jamie in his arms as they brought her inside.

“S-Star Trek... “ she mumbled to herself remembering the last time she was over with Reid and what they had been watching.

“Yea, we watched that before,” Spencer cleared his throat, “the last time you came to visit.” 

Jamie nodded remembering. She felt safer, but the safer and safer she felt the more worried she was that this could all be ripped away again. 

JJ walked in with Morgan watching Spencer set Jamie down on his couch. 

“I think we should get her some food. Maybe a hot bath? Lots of rest.” JJ said concerned. 

“I hear that. We should all eat. I’ll take care of it” Morgan stepped into the hallway of the apartment calling up his favorite late night eatery. 

JJ slowly walked over, kneeling down next to her friends, “Jamie, do you want to take a bath? Or anything?” 

Jamie looked quickly to Spencer for guidance. Not sure how to answer, “Sweetheart, it's your call, if you want to we can set it up for you.” 

Jamie's mind raced. Showers had not been a particularly good experience she reached her hand up to rub her neck, the bruises from the choke collar the night before clearly visible around her skin.

“Y-Yes?” She said nervously. 

JJ nodded, going to get the cast wrap to protect Jamie's leg. Reid got up and went to his bathroom running warm water into the tub. Jamie sat there watching her friends fuss over her. She wasn't sure what to do. 

Morgan came back inside and stayed out of the way. He was worried too many people swirling around Jamie would set her off. He watched as Reid carried Jamie into the bathroom in his room and JJ followed behind him. He sat her on the counter and nodded to JJ. 

“I’m going to let JJ help you okay? I will be right outside.” Spencer brushed a strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. 

Jamie didn’t want him to go. She was worried he would go and she wouldn't see him again but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t respond. She watched him walk out the door. 

JJ gently walked over to Jamie, “Do you need help getting out of these clothes?” 

Jamie nodded, letting JJ help her out of them and get into the tub. Placing her leg on the edge. 

“There we go. Water okay?” 

Jamie nodded. She was glad JJ was here. Over the last year, men had hurt her in the shower, she didn’t think JJ would, she really didn’t think Spencer would either. JJ nodded, “I’ll be right outside the door. Call if you need anything” 

Jamie nodded watching her go before starting to wash up. Her mind felt all over the place. She wanted desperately to be the happy woman she had been before all this happened but she didn’t even know if that girl existed inside her anymore. She was more scared than brave, more sad than happy, more confused than certain. She was nothing like her old self. 

She looked at her body as she washed, looking over the marks on her skin, some scars some healing. Her mind went blank wanting to avoid all the memories, her body felt numb too. She sat there. Staring at the facet. 

Part of her mind tried to objectively diagnose her. Much like Reid, she was a genius, her mind a trap for memories, it was easier to fracture her thinking and internally talk to herself as a different person to overcome all this. 

PTSD - most likely, acute stress disorder - probably. Stockholm syndrome? Not showing signs of yet. Please don’t get that one Jamie. Great, you're talking to yourself. Fragmentation/ dissociation of thoughts, Check. Diagnosing yourself. We’ve lost it. Doctorates and all - you’ve gone off the deep end, haven't you? 

Her mind was like several voices but all of them were here. The part of her that was hopeful, the numb, and the part of her that believed Quinn. 

Jamie didn’t hear JJ knocking on the door. She only saw her when JJ sat right next to her on the tub edge. “Can I wash your hair for you, Jamie?” 

She nodded blankly, not really processing what she asked. She felt JJ tilt her head back, a cup full of warm water was poured over her careful to not get on her face. Then came the gentle massage of finger rubbing shampoo in her hair. 

You can’t even take care of yourself now. I can’t make decisions or answer questions. You're absolutely useless, it’s only a matter of time before they realize it. Stop Stop, you know what this is Jamie, it's just the trauma. You know this. Stupid. 

As JJ rinsed the shampoo out of Jamie’s hair she saw the tears start falling down her cheeks. 

“We’re all done Jamie, ” JJ pulled the drain, “shhh it’s alright” she got a towel ready to cover her once the water was gone. Jamie didn’t respond, she didn't realize that she was shivering now that the cold water was gone. 

Jamie looked up seeing Reid kneeling next to the tub not sure when he got there. He quickly scooped her up keeping the towel wrapped snugly around her tiny body. 

He rocked her in his arms, “I’ve got ya, shhh it’s okay” 

Why are you crying?! Do you even know! Stop, stop it right now before they realize they should have never come back for you. Reid wouldn’t ever think that… would he? 

Spencer paced back and forth in his room rocking Jamie in his arms. He watched her face intently waiting for her to break out of her thoughts and be present. 

“S-Sorry,” Jamie said at a volume that was barely audible. 

“Nothing to be sorry for Jamie,” he sat her down gently on the edge of his bed and grabbed his CalTech hoodie from his dresser. He had let her borrow it a couple of times when they were on a case or hanging out. He loved it when she wore it because she looked so cute swallowed up in his clothes. Jamie being 5 foot 4 inches and him standing just over 6 feet, and also because then it smelled like her light perfume. 

“I think this will be comfortable for you to wear until we get some more clothes,” heling her into it gently then grabbing a pair of his pajama bottoms. He slid the pants over her cast and helped her stand enough to slip them all the way on. They were way too long even with the legs folded up. 

“Morgan ordered dinner. Hungry?” Spencer smiled seeing the small nod carrying her out of the bedroom. 

She glanced over at Morgan, it was the first time she had really looked at anyone besides Reid’s face. His face was so serious, like he was worried and angry - his I'm going to solve this case face. It quickly softened when he realized she was looking at him. 

“Hey, Little Red” he smiled. Morgan always had a nickname for her related to her fiery red hair. 

“H-Hi” She smiled before looking at Reid to make sure that was okay. 

Reid was aware she was deferring to him and didn’t want her to feel like he controlled her. He sat her down at the table sitting close to her, “Jamie, you can do and say whatever you want okay? You don’t need permission. Not from me, not from anyone. Okay?” 

“S-s-sorry… I-I will try to do b-better” 

“Oh, sweetheart that- that's not what I meant.” Reid took a deep breath then grabbed the chicken soup Morgan ordered for Jamie and brought it closer to her.

You're not allowed to eat at a table, remember. This is a trick. No, it's not, Spence hasn’t done anything to make it seem like this is a trick. 

Reid frowned, picked up the spoon and took a bite of the soup, “ it's safe to eat Jamie. See?” She nodded but still didn’t know what to do. 

JJ and Morgan looked at each other than at Reid not sure what to do next. 

“You must be hungry Jamie,” JJ said softly. 

Morgan saw the confused look on the small woman's face, “What is it little red?” 

Jamie swallowed, not sure what to do, she decided answering him was the best bet, “I’m not allowed to eat until everyone else is done, and I am really not allowed to eat at the table, “She said quickly, looking down to the floor. 

“Those rules don't matter anymore” Morgan was furious not at Jamie but at the people who had taught her that. 

“What Morgan means is that it was good that you followed the rules. You did what you had to to survive so we could find you and bring you home. But now that you are home you can make your own rules. Like you can eat at the table, or on the couch or in bed. Where do you want to eat?” Spencer asked, wanting to see if she had a preference. 

“H-here is good.” Jamie picked up the spoon and took her first bite. She kept her head down eating in silence for a while. She didn’t eat much but it was more than she had eaten in weeks. 

Jamie was exhausted. She could feel her body starting to withdraw from the drugs. She didn't want to live that nightmare but she was going to have too. If anyone knew what that was like it was Spencer. She started to fall asleep sitting there as her mind thought through what she knew of withdrawal. 

JJ carefully moved the bowl of food away from Jamie so she wouldn't fall face-first into it. Reid gently picked her up, “Let's get you to bed sweetheart.”

He carried her into his room laying her down on the bed. Jamie warped her arms around Reid's neck, “D-Don't leave me. P-Please?”

“Are you okay if I lay down in the bed with you?” 

“Y-yes” 

“Okay, but you tell me if you want me to get out okay? Any time.” 

She nodded, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. “K-Keep the light on too?” 

“I am scared of the dark too Jamie, I’ll keep it on for the both of us,” He pet her hair gently hoping she would fall asleep feeling safe. Once she was asleep he grabbed his phone and texted the other two that he wouldn’t be out for a while and to put his food in the fridge for later. 

He stroked her hair over and over again, hoping that she would know she was safe in her dreams. Only he wasn't only doing it for her, he needed to remind himself that she was really here with him. His eyes began to water as he realized he had the love of his life back home safe.


	6. Chapter 12

Jamie startled awake from her nightmare only to see Spencer laying next to her asleep with his arms wrapped snugly around her. She felt the tears fall down her face as she griped spencers shirt in her hand weekly not wanting to let go of him for fear that this could all get ripped away from her. 

Her stomach felt awful. Her head hurt. Her body was weak and the worst of the withdrawal symptoms had yet to come but nothing was worse than the idea that this could get taken away from her again. Her chest heaved as she choked out another sob. She felt the slender arms around her body pull her closer and begin to cradle her. 

“It’s okay Jamie, Go ahead and cry. It will make you feel better if you let it all out.” Spencer’s voice was raspy as he woke up. She had every right to cry for days on end if she wanted too, but he also knew that crying was a withdrawal symptom as well. 

She couldn’t stop crying. Her sobs became more forceful and louder. Her head throbbed with her heartbeat and her stomach had taken to doing backflips. She tried to focus on the soft circles being rubbed onto her back and the gentle rocking side to side distract her from the fear, from the memories, from the sickness she felt in her body. 

Her eyes finally stopped dropping tears down her face and her breathing slowed. She felt like she had been crying for an eternity. Spence’s t-shirt was soaked through where she had her face pressed against him. 

She swallowed hard, “I-'Im Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, Sweetheart.” he petted her hair gently, looking up when his door pushed open more seeing JJ peak her head in. 

“I brought you some water. Thirsty?” JJ asked gently, holding the glass out to her. 

Jamie took it in both hands nodding and took a sip. She kept sipping slowly until all the water was gone. Handing the cup back to JJ. “Thanks” 

“Is there anything I can get you sweetheart?” 

Why did he have to ask that? YES! Get me a shot! Please. You can beat this you do not need a shot. You do not need to be high. Yes we do! Yes I would do anything Quinn asked right now for it, and you know you would too. 

“Drugs” Jamie blurted out impulsively, eyes widening that she actually said that. 

JJ and Spencer shared a concerned look, not sure what to say. 

“Jamie, I know how hard this is but you don’t want that. I know you don’t” spencer said calmly 

Oh so now he knows what we want? What I want?! Who does he think he is. SHUT UP! He is taking care of us and I am a handful enough as it is! Don’t ruin this or we will have to go back to Quinn. We would get drugs then so that's a bonus. 

“Jamie, you need to calm down. You are hyperventilating.” Spencer watched her chest rise and fall in rapid desperate heaves. 

“I can’t breathe.” Jamie sputtered. “I don't, I don't know what's, what’s wrong with me!” 

“Nothing is wrong with you Jamie,” JJ said soothingly kneeling down by the bed. 

Liar. 

Jamie saw the room start spinning, she felt like her body was floating, until she felt the hardness of Reid's chest pressed up against her back. She didn't realize he had moved them to a chair. 

“Jamie, Sweetheart, try to match my breaths okay? Nice and slow. You are safe, and you have a family to help you through this. Just breathe.” Spencer kept his voice low and even, he took long deep breaths and paid close attention to hers. He watched as her breathing started to slow little by little. 

“That’s it Jamie.” Reid took her wrist gently in his grasp, finding her pulse. Still high but slowing down as her breathing stabilized. “I’ve got you. You are safe. Just focus on my breathing okay?” 

Jamie nodded her head slowly. She still felt light-headed resting her head back against him, eyes shut gently. 

Morgan stepped into the room quietly. 

Spencer gently mouthed a “shhh” so Morgan knew to be quiet and not startle her. He took a place standing still in front of Reid’s dresser watching Jamie slowly calm down. 

JJ looked worried. She had no idea what sent Jamie into a panic and the fact she had asked for drugs showed her how difficult a healing process would be. She wondered if they could really pull her through this. 

Once Jamie had calmed down again she felt embarrassed. She truly didn’t want to feel anymore. Every inch of her being felt like a raw nerve. 

“Want to watch a movie, Jamie? We can move to the couch and put something on that you love and you can watch or sleep? Does that sound nice?” Spencer asked gently petting her hair smiling softly at the slow gentle nod against his chest. 

He carried her gently to his living room sitting her down on the couch next to him. “What do you....” he saw her face panic at the idea of having to choose, “I think we should watch Tangled. I know how much you love that movie and it’s super cute.” 

Jamie nodded smiling slightly. She had forgotten all about the things she liked and It was nice to be reminded by someone who clearly noticed. 

Spencer clicked it on and looked over at Morgan and JJ who just looked exhausted and out of place not really having much to do, “Go home you two. I know you guys all insisted but I will call if we need anything for the rest of the night, and you can stop in again tomorrow.” 

Morgan shook his head no, but then thought about it, “Spencer. I mean it. You call if you need anything.” 

“I know I know” said the genius as he rolled his eyes slightly. 

JJ looked at Jamie worried about her feeling uncomfortable without another woman around but knew that she clearly felt the safest with Spencer. It was so plain the way she clung to him like he was her lifeline. 

“Alright, goodnight Jamie, night Spencer,” the other agents made their way out of the apartment. 

Spencer looked down at the red-headed girl watching the screen, eyes drooping slightly, snuggled up to him with her head pressed right against his heart. He kept his arms around her as they watched the movie in silence. 

Jamie felt so drained by everything. She could feel herself falling asleep but she didn't want to. She fought it so hard. 

Spencer watched her eyes shut and then snap back open and repeat. He adjusted the way he was sitting carefully not to disturb her too much and rested his head gently on top of hers. 

When her breathing deepened and her eyes no longer forced their way open he couldn't help but say what he had wished he had said a long time ago. Barely above a whisper in the dark quiet living room Spencer whispered, “I love you Jamie.” 

He drifted off to sleep again with her in his arms. 

Quinn paced the floor of the apartment he was in. She had been out of his grasp for far too long while they laid low and waited for the Boss’ orders. He was scheming how he would take her again and how exactly he would make her suffer for her poor decision of going with them. He hoped he planted enough distrust in her team members, the main one being her stupid “adopted” father. He smiled remembering how she would call out for him to save her and the stroke of pure evil that had ensued when he told her he was the one behind all this. From that point on anyone he talked to on the phone about her he referred to as Hotch, it was great when he knew he was talking to her biological dad, and would tell him about how she begged for him knowing full well what he was doing to her. He wanted to make her so broken and so afraid that she would struggle to find the life she once knew even if she was able to return to it. 

“I am tired of waiting. I want my pet back” he grumbled to himself looking out the window at the dark sky of DC.


End file.
